


Raindrops

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Rain, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: Virgil asks Logan if he’s ever played in the rain.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Virgil/Roman/Logan/Patton/Deceit/Original Character(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533422
Kudos: 29





	Raindrops

** _“Have you ever played in the rain?”_ **

Logan looked up from his book, “What?”

Virgil hid behind his hoodie, burying his face into the pillow next to him on the sofa, “M’ sorry, it was a stupid question"

Logan looked over to him from his end of the sofa, “No, no, no - it’s quite alright. To answer your question, I don’t believe ever have,” He paused, “Is there a particular reason why?”

“Uh, sometimes, I like to sit there. I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure if you were the same,” Virgil mumbled.

“We could go out if you want now. I could talk to Roman about it?”

“Really?” Virgil looked (adorably) in Logan’s opinion, although he’d never tell him that)

“I don’t see why not, unless that would make you uncomfortable?”

“No! No, I’d like that.”

And so, Logan visited Roman, and Daydream Room #33, became known as ‘The Raindrop Room’.

~-~

Logan and Virgil stood out in the rain. Admittedly it wasn’t really what Virgil had pictured. They stood under an umbrella, looking down wistfully at a puddle. It was nice of Roman to let them use a daydream room for this purpose, but it wasn’t particularly- well, as sad as Virgil had thought it would be. Regardless of how different this was, both still loved the contemplative silence they fell into.

They found themselves falling into a routine, frequently visiting the daydream room for some (ironically) down-to-earth time. Sometimes, Patton, Janus, Mistletoe or Roman would join them, but that was unsettling for all of them.

When Patton joined them, it was when his emotions got the better of him. He would stand there, in the rain, as tears flowed down his face. He looked like a sad, wet puppy, and it was truly heart-breaking for any of the sides to watch. That experience usually ended in cuddles. Lots of them.

When Roman joined them, that was when he was particularly off. That was even weirder. Usually Roman was energetic and could barely be restrained from bursting into Disney songs or whipping out his sword at any given moment. This meant something was wrong when he was quiet.

When Janus joined them, no one could really know what he was feeling - especially when he didn’t tell anyone. He usually visited the daydream room just to watch Virgil and Logan be free to think. Sometimes, he would look over them and smile - his heart growing full when one of them would smile or laugh.

When Mistletoe joined them, and that was rare, they usually laid on the floor, watching the clouds go by and humming some sort of tune. It was comforting for them to know that, whatever you were doing, you didn’t have to be alone. It was an open space where you can talk when and as you please.

Very rarely, all of them would get together, holding each other close, and squishing underneath Logan’s umbrella, watching the rain drip down, knowing the people they loved were safe and okay.


End file.
